


《Fuck Me》

by 2kirinko



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kirinko/pseuds/2kirinko
Summary: 卧底AU ABO





	1. Chapter 1

－

“ 喜欢吗，哼？ ”

Samantha 被压制在冰冷的铁制桌面上，Shaw 一手扯着前者的褐发，另只手扶着她的腰身让下体在Omega体内快速地冲刺。

 

“告诉我，Samantha……是谁派你来的？”不知从哪冒出来的妓女在Shaw的地盘接生意，还数次坏了她的毒品买卖。Alpha 散发着她的信息素不断刺激身下的猎物，想要让她吐露真相。

“ 没有人派我来，嗯！Shaw，”Samantha 低声呻吟，身上不断发出Omega发情期特有的甜美味道，湿润的小穴紧咬合Alpha粗壮的分身。Shaw 刚才给她注射了些催情剂好让她松口。

 

“我说的都是真的，啊！”

“想要我标记你吗，你这淫荡的小妖精？”

 

湿热的舌沿着Omega 脊椎骨往上数着，停在后颈画圈，Shaw 知道眼前的女人不简单，她在短短的几天内勾起了自己的注意力……要知道Shaw的地位仅次于TM帮派里神秘老大的左右手，想要高攀或陷害的人大有人在，或许她是死敌Samaritan的lambert 派来挑衅两个帮派的导火线。

 

“ 实话，说！”炙热的棒子直顶深处，Shaw释放出更多的信息素刺激着她身下的女人。

“ Indigo Alpha！”Samantha 再也无法忍受地吐出了属于她的安全词，充满侵略性的信息素让Omega的她本能地服从Alpha。

 

“ Hersh 派你来的？”那是特警的秘密行动代号，知道这卧底任务的只有上司Hersh和卧底本人Shaw，Alpha没想到上头竟然派人来支援她，“ 任务是什么？”

“ 假扮妓女收集情报，嗯，”当她听见Hersh的名字便知道自己找对人了，Samantha 也是为了找出素未谋面的卧底而做出这孤注一掷的举动，“……支援 Indigo 5A。”Shaw 的动作停了下来，让她趁机喘口气，快感反而随着alpha的停顿叠高。

 

“ 我不需要总部的支援，给我滚回去，Omega！”Shaw收回信息素， 愤怒地在Samantha的臀部拍了一下，准备抽身离开。Hersh 竟然不相信她的能力！派了一个菜鸟来拖后腿不止，还是只Omega！

“ 别！别离开，Shaw！”女人慌张地拉着已经放开她头发的手，刚才的那一拍让她离天堂不远了，她想要。Samantha 拉着Alpha 的手掌贴在自己的胸前搓揉着乳尖，臀部不断蹭着Shaw，“继，继续啊……”

 

Shaw 几乎忘了催情剂药效还没过。

 

“你果然是淫荡的妓女，Samantha，”Alpha的信息素，还有语气和气氛柔和了不少。Shaw 相信她是Hersh派来的，“只有这次……然后他妈的给我滚回去总部呆着，我不需要拍档。”她将半途退出的棒子塞回原来的位置，缓缓抽动腰身继续待完成的活动。

“ 不……行，啊，”尝到甜头的Samantha将臀部抬得更高，想要让Shaw回到最初带感的狠劲，发情期的情欲高涨得让她暂时忘记卧底身份，只想安抚下身着火的冲动，“再用力地……标记我，Shaw！”

 

Shaw 将她扳了过来正面填满那贪楚的小嘴，捧着她的臀部狠狠地艹，放肆地侵略她。卧底的这段时间Shaw都必须克制标记的冲动，压制太过投入的欲望，用三晚的原则让自己保持清醒，避免偏离任务核心。

 

但是Omega甜美的味道随着呻吟越发浓稠，Alpha 炽热的呼吸在她的耳边流过，她小声道：“想都别想。”短暂的标记能让Samantha 疏解发情期的压力 ，还能得到Shaw的保护避开其他麻烦的嫖客达到任务目的。

 

这么划算的事真得太便宜身下的新拍档了。

“即使是partner 能不行……啊……”她紧闭着双眼感受Shaw 将她推上高潮，身子敏感地抽搐，修长的腿夹紧对手的腰臀不让她离开。

 

 

“你的代号是什么，Omega？”Shaw 有些喘地看着瘫软身上的女人，抬起她的下巴细瞧，漂亮的脸蛋还蛮合自己胃口的。脸上的红晕顺着下颚延伸胸口，微启的唇配上慵懒的眼神，还有些凌乱的头发让她此刻看起来性感。

“ 4AF。”

 

正当Shaw还在猜测她是属于什么部门的时候，Samantha 露出了诱人的微笑，快速地将针筒刺入毫无防卫的alpha脖颈。 

 

“ For Alpha Fuсk……？“ Shaw 失去意识前，只听见Omega的声音越来越远……

“只是开玩笑，swеetie。”


	2. 《Fuck U》

－

 

下腹舒服感的快感让Shaw醒了过来。

那个Omega 正在她的胯上吞吐着她硬挺的分身， 舌尖熟练地刷着她的马眼，乳白色的液体沾在她的嘴角让她格外地……性感。

“你醒了，sweetie？”

 

“Fuck！ ”Shaw 被紧绑在铁椅上，挣了挣绑在手腕的束缚带，只能无力地瞪着Samantha，空气周遭都是Omega甜蜜的信息素，“ 你这是报仇吗，partner？”

“冷静点，牛仔。”Samantha站了起来，擦去嘴角的液体，“ 我有事情需要告诉你，关于你的任务……局里的卧底资料档案被消灭了，唯一知道你真实身份的Hersh 成了植物人正躺在医院。”

 

“ ？！”存放在在五角基的资料被毁了，只有顶尖黑客可以做到这个地步，Shaw突然意识到这秘密行动曝光了，以及它可能带来的后果。唯一知道自己身份的Hersh不行了，那眼前的女人这女人是怎样知道自己的身份？

 

她不是来支援的拍档！

 

即便Shaw承认她够格成为自己的拍档，但这性感火辣Omega 身分不明。

 

“ 你到底是谁？”

“ Samantha Groves aka Root，黑客，听过吗，sweetie？ ”

 

Root？Alpha 想起Reese曾经提过他们神秘的老大有个养女，是个黑客兼杀手，而且是只Omega。她马上明白眼前女人的身份，Reese 是管理帮派的左手，她就是秘密处理生意的间谍右手。

 

“是你，是你毁了我的卧底资料！”Shaw这才发现事态严重，她是Hersh亲手教出来的，Hersh知道她的实力，她也了解Hersh的行动。估计Hersh现在不行了，意味着她的警察身份也消失了，她被迫或者说现在的她正式成了TM的一份子，如果没有被黑白两道干掉的话。

“所以你是来除掉我的吗，TM的间谍？因为我是警方的卧底，或者说曾经是卧底？“

 

“ 正确来说是我和你一样，是卧底，Sameen，或说双面间谍，我确实在FBI部门执行过不少特工任务，偶尔顺便将一些有关的TM资料删除修改。”Root 不知从哪掏出她的证件随意地扔在Alpha的脚边。

 

“ 其次，我读过你的档案……是你的头号粉丝，Shaw。但老实说我对你有些失望，对于你刚才的表现……似乎没有想象中的要好，”Omega 的眼神有所暗示地往下瞄，温热的手在Shaw的大腿上划过。她转身拿出数个针筒，针筒里面都是Shaw 熟悉的药剂—— 催情剂，后者刚才也在Root的身上使用了这个逼供。

 

“ 我惊讶你竟然不想标记我，Sameen，说真的，我担心你的卧底生涯。”Alpha可以同时标记许多Omega，而Omega只能被一次标记。如果Shaw 那么做了，她可以操控更多人给她提供情报，但是她没有。这……三观正的思维不像是个黑帮该有的东西。

“不用你操心，Root，”Alpha看着Root将针筒里多余的空气挤出来，另只手的指尖缓缓地在她的皮肤上滑过，想要寻找适合扎针的地方，从上身开始开始，手臂，脖子，胸部，腹部，大腿……

 

有趣。

“如果你不是要将我交给老大，那你想到底要什么？”Shaw 吸了口气绷紧神经地瞪着她，她在特工训练的时候有学过关于被俘虏或拷打的特训，马上释放出信息素压制Omega诱人的味道。

 

“ 我要你，Sameen Shaw，”不想操控别人的Alpha 遇上了不想被操控的Omega，脑袋里的念头让她兴奋起来，腿间分泌出更多湿热的液体，“不管你是谁，你现在是属于我的俘虏。”

“ 你已经知道我的答案了，不行不想不要，Go fuck yours…… ”Root 猛然将针筒刺入Alpha的大腿内侧，“……self。 ”Shaw 憋着气涨红了脸，尖锐的针管刺破她敏感的肌肤。

 

“ 喜欢吗，sweetie？”Root 扔了手上的小东西，准备好第二支催情剂，“ 这些催情剂是我让Harold特制的，里面混入了海洛因还有我的信息素。”这意味着不管用什么手段，我都想得到你，Sameen。

“你！”Alpha的体温逐渐上升，她的意识有些模糊了起来，甜美的味道成功突破Alpha的信息素防卫不断涌入她的鼻腔里面。Shaw 的身子开始发烫，接触Omega的肌肤更是烧了起来。

女人来到她腿间扶起那炙热且粗壮的分身，用舌尖和手指暧昧地挑逗着，透明的液体掺杂着奶白色的体液顺着棒子流下。。她搭配信息素将针管横穿过龟/头，“虽然你没有标记我有些可惜，但是我会确保你会对我上瘾，Sameen，这大家伙以后只会，也只能对我勃/起。”

 

“ 有一件事没有写在我的档案，”Shaw 发出一声低沉的呻吟，身子不断颤抖，额头与后背渗出细密的汗珠，“……我蛮享受，这种痛苦的，Root。”她用迷离的眼神看着那火辣，危险的罪魁祸首。

“ 我知道，我也是，”Root 喵了身上剩余的催情剂，露出甜美的微笑，“希望你比我想象中还要持久，Alpha。 ”

 

“ We will have so much fun together。”


End file.
